Dark Samus
Dark Samus is the main villain in the Metroid Prime story arc. She is addicted to phazon, following it wherever it goes, even though, like drinking too much water, it'll kill her. Dark Samus will do just about anything to get it. The sexy beast tranny dood role-playing Dark Samus is the first to do so and has done so since Nov. 26, 2008. This character has since been switched. Background Dark Samus was born a normal metroid on Phaaze, or what a normal on Phaaze is. She became encased in a Leviathan as it rocketed into space towards Tallon IV. When it crashed, Dark Samus was chosen as the Core's guardian, where she mutated into a Metroid Prime. Another theory states Dark Samus was originally a Metroid native to Tallon IV, and when the Leviathan crashed into the planet, it chose the metroid that would become Prime as it's guardian. Whether or not Dark Samus absorbed the actual phazon "seed," or core of the Leviathan, or was contacted and experimented on by the Space Pirates is debatable, but one thing is certain: Metroid Prime can generate pure phazon at will. Around 50 years after she had been sealed by the Chozo in the Leviathan's impact crater, Samus Aran unlocked the way into her home. After becoming mortally wounded by Samus, Dark Samus tore the Phazon Suit from Samus's skin. Using the DNA encased in the suit, Dark Samus shaped herself into the humanoid shape (Arm Cannon mistakenly becoming her actual arm). She was incomplete, though. Dark Samus followed the phazon to Aether, a planet ripped into two dimensions by phazon. Samus appeared on Aether, too, where she realized the existence of Dark Samus and fought her many times. At the final battle, Samus defeated the incomplete Dark Samus and seemed to kill her, Dark Samus dissolving into millions to billions of phazon particles. But, after being picked up by the Space Pirates in the atmosphere of Aether and using the other phazon they had collected, Dark Samus put herself back together. This time, she was complete. She found Phaaze, took Space Pirates as minions, and stole an Aurora unit to control the Leviathan launches. She had the Space Pirates invade Norion so she could take the distraction to send a Leviathan at three Galactic Federation planets. Samus once again saved the day and chased Dark Samus to Phaaze, where Dark Samus was waiting. But before Samus arrived, a rift opened and absorbed the doppelganger into the Multiverse. Involvement Dark Samus entered the Multiverse in a fight against a vampire known as Leon Solflayer. She won, and then, following a scent of phazon, found her "sister," the SA-X. They talked and SA-X persuaded Dark Samus into joining a faction. There she met and made enemies with HK-47, but semi-friends with a Jawa named Tinek, making a trade. She was absent during Mephistopheles's invasion of Ganon's Castle for she had traveled home to Phaaze in search for some minions. Dark Samus was present in the Lords meeting, but proved herself as a worthless asset to them. In anger, and need for sustenance, Dark Samus invaded SA-X's planet to steal phazon she believed (correctly I should say) that her sister had stored on Coruscant. But SA-X intercepted her and personally killed Dark Samus, seemingly correcting her mistake. Trivia *Dark Samus's speech is in a light blue to show the phazon coming off of her breath. External Links *The birth of Dark Samus, or the 100% ending for Metroid Prime. You choose. *GF File: Dark Samus (Storage Topic) *Dark Samus on Wikitroid Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters